Więź
by DageRee
Summary: Miniaturka o odczuciach Izayi, względem pobudzonego barmana. W oparciu o literaturę.


__Na początek powiem, że pierwszy raz pisałam coś tego typu, więc normalnym jest, że nie jestem jego pewna biorąc pod uwagę jaki styl wybrałam. Jak już to napisałam, nie miałam pomysłu jak to przerobić. Ale trudno, raz kozi śmierć! Najwyżej mnie zbesztacie lub zignorujecie, nee?

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Nee, Shizu-chan, ty też to rozumiesz, czyż nie? Wyjątkowość naszej więzi._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

„_Nienawiść jest dobra: gorąca, solidna, pewna. Nienawiść to nie to co miłość, nie można w nią wątpić. Nigdy. Nie znam nic pewniejszego niż nienawiść. To jedyne uczucie, na którym człowiek się nie zawiedzie."_

- Izayaaa! – wrzeszczysz zwracając tym moją uwagę. Ułamek sekundy mija, a widzę przed oczyma śmietnik lecący w moim kierunku. W ostatniej chwili wykonuję zwinny unik, a wielki, metalowy pojemnik zderza się twardo z gruntem, doznając przy tym zniekształcenia paru jego części. Śmieci rozsypują się po ziemi.

- Czy to ładnie tak śmiecić, Shizu-chan? – prowokuję cię jeszcze bardziej, a ty ulegasz wpływowi. Tak, to jest to. Rozbawienie i pogoda w moim głosie wytracają cię z równowagi. Nienawidzisz mnie i o to właśnie chodzi.

**.**

„_Kiedy nienawiść każe się człowiekowi rozwijać, staje się ona jedną z wielu form miłości."_

Rozwijam się całe życie. Rosnę, pogłębiam wiedzę. Uczę się tych jakże zabawnych, a czasem również niesamowicie irracjonalnych zachowań ludzkich. Nie sądzisz, że to śmieszne? Czytam właśnie kolejny już przykład literatury psychologicznej. Sądzisz, że się rozwijam? Ja myślę, że tak. Jednak jak to możliwe, że wciąż stoję w miejscu i nie mogę ciebie dosięgnąć? Jesteś dla mnie nieosiągalny i dlatego cię nienawidzę. Mimo że pociągam za wszystkie sznurki w tej dzielnicy, to ty wciąż pozostajesz jedną z nielicznych osób, na które nie mam wpływu. Choćbym nie wiem jak subtelne i niewidoczne były moje manipulacje, ty zawsze coś wywęszysz, zawsze coś wyczujesz. Prowokujesz mnie, bym rozwinął się jeszcze bardziej, by mój mózg pracował jeszcze szybciej. Nie zawiodę cię, obiecuję. Jeszcze zobaczę twoją klęskę.

**.**

"_Absurdem jest dzielić ludzi na dobrych lub złych. Ludzie są albo czarujący, albo nudni." _

Sądzisz, że jesteś wyjątkowy? Nie byłbym w stanie zaprzeczyć. Jesteś przez to jedynym na świecie człowiekiem, którego nie kocham. Jaki sens ma miłość do kogoś, kogo nie można dosięgnąć? Nawet jeśli masz w sobie to coś, nie zmienia to faktu, że jesteś zimną bestią nie do okiełznania, lecz nie martw się. Pokocham cię. Z czasem na pewno. Będzie to wtedy, gdy wreszcie uda mi się ciebie zdominować. Kiedy oddasz mi się bezwładnie. Pokocham cię wtedy tak, jak każdą inną osobę na planecie. Masz tego pecha, że zaliczasz się do osobników czarujących. To twoja zguba. Moja chwała. Już niedługo. Władca w tym związku zasiądzie na stałe na swoim tronie. Wyczekuj...

**.**

„_(...) co to jest zazdrość? Czy wiesz, jak ona może rozdzierać człowieka na strzępki, kawałek po kawałku, z każdym dniem upływającym z daleka od ukochanej osoby."_

Przyglądam się tobie z bliska. Kolejny atak furii dopadł twój mózg. Jesteś jak zwierzę, używasz instynktu. Zazdroszczę Ci.  
Właśnie wyrywasz znak drogowy, kolejny już zresztą, po czym wielkim zamachem stratujesz ludzi ze swojej drogi. Nienawidzisz przemocy. Co za ironia.  
Uśmiecham się sam do siebie. Jesteś piękny.  
Ta siła, ten instynkt, ten dar. Pragnę go. Jednak mi nie był on dany, ani ja nie mogę go zabrać.  
Los bywa okrutny, czyż nie?

**.**

„_Jeśli kto przychodzi do Mnie, a nie ma w nienawiści swego ojca i matki, żony i dzieci, braci i sióstr, nadto siebie samego, nie może być moim uczniem. "_

- Co tam czytasz? Biblię? – pyta się mnie Yagiri, kładąc mi na biurku kawę.

- Tak. To bardzo ciekawa książka. Powinnaś kiedyś przeczytać.

- Chyba jednak spasuję. – Odeszła, a ja bardziej postanowiłem zagłębić się w niedawno przeczytane słowa Ewangelii. Nawet Bóg kazał czuć nienawiść. Religia, której podstawą jest miłość, mówi, że należy czuć nienawiść. Ironia. Ale skoro sam Jezus mówił, że trzeba dobrze znać to uczucie, to czy to przypadkiem nie znaczy, że nasza dwójka miałaby jakieś plusy przy sądzie ostatecznym, jeśli by niebo naprawdę istniało? Jak na dwóch ateistów to ładnie przestrzegamy tych słów. Nienawidzimy się od pierwszego spotkania i z każdym następnym coraz bardziej. Bóg nas natchnął, czyż nie? To przeznaczenie.

.

_„... Tak, nienawidź ich z całej siły. To będzie tak, jakbyś miał kość do ogryzania. Kiedy już skończysz ją ogryzać, zobaczysz, że nie było warto..."_

Czasami się boję. Mam w oczach wizję pokonanego ciebie. Podoba mi się ten obraz. Nawet nie możesz sobie wyobrazić jak bardzo. Jestem pewien, że nadzwyczaj błogie i szaleńcze uczucie ogarnęłoby moje ciało, gdyby do tego doszło. W głowie mam tysiąc różnych wizji, które mogłyby do tego doprowadzić. A jednak odczuwam obawę. Co zrobię jak już z tobą skończę? Czy znajdę inny, równie interesujący obiekt, który mnie tak pochłonie? Prawdopodobnie będę musiał znowu wyjechać i podróżować bez końca kogoś, kto zwabiłby mnie do jednego miejsca na trochę dłużej niż zazwyczaj. Tutaj na pewno nie znalazłbym nikogo, kto by wypełnił tą pustkę, którą bym pewnie poczuł. Euforia nie trwałaby wiecznie. Stałaby się tylko miłym, nie wiele znaczącym wspomnieniem. Nie chcę tego. Nawet jeśli wiem, że chcę ciebie zniszczyć i podporządkować, to serca nie oszukam. Chcę się z tobą bawić i droczyć bez końca. Chcę byś mnie nienawidził i nigdy nie pozwolił mi się nudzić. W końcu… „Miłość i nienawiść są dwoma obliczami tego samego."

_Tak więc, Shizuo, kocham cię. W najbardziej chory ze wszystkich sposobów. _

_To jest nasza więź. Pamiętaj o tym._

* * *

Cytaty kolejno:

Eric Emmanuel Schmitt „Tektonika uczuć"

P. Coelho „Czarownica z Portobello"

Oscar Widle

Margit Sandemo „Demony nocy"

Ewangelia wg św. Łukasza

Eric Emmanuel Schmitt „Oskar i Pani Róża"

* * *

Sądzę, że moje obawy były uzasadnione, jednak mam nadzieję, że nie odstraszyłam was od siebie zbytnio.

Wątpię, abym w najbliższym czasie napisała coś podobnego.

Liczę na krytykę, szczerą i dobitną. ^ ^


End file.
